


Buddy System

by aliceylain



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceylain/pseuds/aliceylain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strawhats land on Hug Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy System

"A _Hug_ Island?"

"Yeah, look at what the guy on the dock gave me!" Luffy shoved a pamphlet into Nami's hand.

"'Hug Island, a place of fuzzy feelings and PDAs, Forget your personal bubble,'" Nami read slowly, "and be sure to have your Hug Buddy all picked out before you disembark.'"

"What's a Hug Bu-" Usopp managed to get out before Luffy tackled him to Sunny's deck. "Ack! I need an adult, I need an adult! Zoro, help me!"

"I've got my own problems here," Zoro muttered, trying in vain to pull Chopper who had tackled the back of his head. "Fuzzbutt, get off me."

"But don't you want to be my Hug Buggy?" Chopper asked, peering around into Zoro's face with the most disappointed look in reindeer-human history on his face.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan, aren't you happy~? We'll be able to hug aaaaall daaaaaaay-"

"There's no such thing as Hug Island!" WHAM! Nami's punch sent Sanji flying across the deck, hearts still in his eyes.

"Of course there is!!" Luffy shouted from where he was wrapped around Usopp on Sunny's deck. "See the pamphlet? Nami, I thought you were smart!"

"Luuuuuuuffy, I can't breeeeeeathe..."

"Oh my," Robin said from in-between Franky and Brook, who were currently staring each other down. "We have an odd-numbered crew. This could get difficult."

"I declare the Lady Robin my Hug Buddy for the day."

"You wanna arm-wrestle for it, bro?"

"Certainly. If I had muscles to wrestle with, YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Odd-number?" Luffy twisted his head around. "Hey, that's right, there're nine of us. I guess the last person can be Sunny's Hug Buddy!"

The day only got more complicated from there.  



End file.
